The Star Legion
by Krishnaaaa
Summary: When Natsu got back from training, he immediately decided to bring Fairy Tail back together, but one member is missing - his favorite celestial mage. (ONHOLD)
1. 0: Where is Lucy?

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I'm back! I was really busy, due to my hectic sched (being in college sucks), and I was also focused on writing a novel about depression, bulimia, and drug addiction on Wattpad. If you have time do check it out! It's entitled Fixing Via.

Anyways, here I am. I've decided to write a fanfict novel, no just a one shot, because I can't seem to fit everything in just a one shot. I hope this is successful, tho. *crosses fingers*

I hope you enjoy!

 **:Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

It has been a year since Natsu and Happy left for training. It has been a year since the guild was disbanded. And it has been a year since everyone last saw Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu sighed as he think about his partner again. It's been weeks, even months since he got back from training, only to find out that the guild no longer existed. He heard from Princess Hisui that exactly after the day he left, Makarov disbanded the guild, causing for everyone to go on their own paths.

After hearing that, he decided that he will bring everyone back again together.

It was almost done. They finished building a new guild, they also finished filing the papers for legality, with Erza being the guild master, they almost got everyone back.

Except for Lucy.

No one from the guild heard from her after. Natsu and the others also asked the other guilds if they have a trace of Lucy, but luck was not on their side, as they gather no information about their celestial mage.

"Natsu, thinking about Lucy again?" Happy asked, sitting besides him.

Happy also misses the celestial mage, but the young Exceed knows that everything affected Natsu the most.

"Yeah, buddy. I was thinking where could sh-"

A loud crash interrupted Natsu, and everyone turned to the door, finding Jet and Droy panting while saying something that no one can understand.

"Calm down, guys. What were you saying?" Levy asked.

"We've got a news! A news about Lucy!"

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **This plot has been on my mind since summer and I just feel the need to write it.**

 **Please comment your opinion, reviews, and suggestions on whether I should continue writing this or not. Arigatou!**

 **Joey xoxo**


	2. 1: The Insignia

**Author's Note:** And I'm back! I was really happy that readers want me to continue this story of mine. Like I'm really, really happy!

I hope I make you guys happy, too!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, tho I wish I own them. Just imagine all the things I can do to Natsu and Lucy. *giggles*

* * *

"A news about Lucy? What is it?!" Natsu immediately rush towards Jet and Droy, getting in front of the two panting mages first before everyone else.

It took seconds for the rest of the guild to follow suit, rushing forward to the poor mages who were suddenly bombarded by questions, such as 'Where is she?' or 'Is she okay?'. But of course, everyone still stepped back a little, giving Natsu, Jet and Droy space to talk.

"I'll get water for the two of you," Mira said, finally breaking the tension that thickened as the said mages catch their breath.

"It's not that big of an information, but we've got a lead." Droy said, sitting down at one of the chairs then gulping down the glass of water Mira served.

"Remember that we had a job in Crocus? Apparently, a group of merchants that we knew personally saw her at Crocus. They said that they cannot be mistaken because of her golden keys. She was with some boys, that's what they saw." Jet filled in, making everyone even more curious about the whereabouts of their resident celestial mage.

"Did they see where she went? Maybe the merchants can identify the guys she's with." Erza finally said, wanting more information about her friend. Lucy was her team mate, and she's like a little sister Erza never had. _If something happened to her, I can never forgive myself._

"We've already asked that. And the merchants identified them as a group of freelance mages. We've also got pictures, because Lucy and her friends apparently tried the photo lacrima the merchants were selling." Jet said, throwing the bundles of pictures towards Natsu who caught it immediately.

The girl on the pictures was definitely his partner. He'd recognize those mesmerizing brown eyes anywhere. There's no doubt that Lucy was on the picture.

But what caught Natsu's interest was the new insignia on Lucy's shoulder. The insignia was composed of a star and a crown on top of it.

 ** _Did she join another guild?_**

 ** _Did she get a new partner?_**

 ** _Did she forget him?_**

These questions plague his mind as he looked at the rest of the pictures. What if she did?

He didn't even notice the tears silently cascading down his face until Happy hugged him.

"It is her. It is her." He repeatedly whispered as he hugged his Exceed tighter, seeking comfort in his tiny arms. Happy just remained silent, nodding at Natsu's words while preventing his self from crying, too. He might not admit it loudly, but Lucy became a mother to him the past years they've been together. And Happy just wants to bring her back to her home.

The rest of the guild smiled warmly at the two boys at the center. Sure, they miss their comrade, but everyone knew that the impact was more intense to Natsu and Happy as they were her family first before the guild.

o

"Any leads about the insignia on her, Levy?" Gray asked the bookworm who's currently browsing through the records of the legal guilds in Fiore.

"I've got nothing so far. There are guilds out there that still haven't been recorded, so I might miss the insignia. But I have a friend from the Magic Council to look it up for me." Levy stated, then went back to scanning the records.

"We're not even sure if it's a guild insignia," Lisanna said.

Everyone nodded, seeing through Lisanna's point.

"I'll try and ask Yajima-san since he has a background with guilds and organizations in Fiore. Keep searching, everyone!" Erza said, walking to her office to call the said man.

"Call Sting too, Erza. The other guilds might have encountered the insignia back then." Mira shouted.

"What if we go back to Crocus?" A timid voice said, making everyone stop on their tracks.

"What do you mean, Wendy?" Natsu asked, looking at the young dragon slayer.

"Well, the picture was taken yesterday. There might still a chance that Lucy-chan is still in Crocus."

"Dammit! Wendy's right! You're such a man!" Elfman yelled, and everyone groaned at his line.

"What are we waiting for? We got a bitch to take home!" Cana grinned as everyone started to ran towards the train station.

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **How's this for a first chapter? Do review! I would like to hear from you!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Joey xoxo**


	3. 2: Team mates?

It was already evening when the members of Fairy Tail reached Crocus. But after they stepped onto the train station, everyone seemed to be nervous, not taking a step into the city.

"Well, we can stay here forever or we can go and find Lucy. In this really really big city," Cana said, chugging down a bottle of whiskey. Truth to be told, she's as nervous as everyone, and drinking some alcohol eases her, making her more confident on finding Lucy.

"C-cana's right. We should start looking for her. Jet, Droy, take us to the place where the merchants saw Lucy." Erza commanded, her voice faltering at the mention of her team mate's name.

"We really should have thought this through, Erza. We shouldn't have rushed here to Crocus, I mean look at us, the whole guild is here, with us." Gray said. He was right, everyone thought. But the idea of seeing Lucy got the best of them, making everyone, even the most logical person in their guild rushed to Crocus.

"Well, we're already here. No benefits if we complain, so I suggest we follow Erza. From the looks in the picture, it was near the Luxury Diner by the Honey Bone Motel you guys stayed in, during the games." Levy said as she examined the picture closely.

"Then let's go."

o

"Come on, Lucy! You're such a slow poke!" A boy in his mid 20s yelled, earning a snort from the said girl. He chuckled, slowing down a little bit for his partner to catch up.

"You know that I'm not a fast runner, Daichi." Lucy pouted, making her partner shook with laughter as he pat her head.

"I know that, Lu. Trust me." The young man smirked, making Lucy blush slightly.

She may not admit it but she likes her new partner. He may not be like her former partner, but at least, he never left her, especially when she needed him.

And that's enough for her.

o

It has been days since the whole guild moved to Crocus to look for their missing nakama, but to no avail, they can't find a single clue to lead them to where Lucy is.

Some of the members already decided to go back to Magnolia, leaving the searching to Natsu and the rest of the guys who stayed. Seeing as how their members go back one by one didn't help stop their diminishing hope.

The guild thought that it was easy to find Lucy in a town, especially with the help of their dragon slayers, but the weather was not on their side, as it was raining cats and dogs nonstop.

It was when the skies cleared up that Natsu stiffened on his spot, sniffing the air one more time before grinning.

"Guys! I found her scent!"

And with just four words, the spirit if Fairy Tail was suddenly revitalized, running after the ecstatic fire dragon slayer, all excited to see their nakama.

Natsu kept grinning as he dodged people on the streets, running towards Lucy's scent.

 _'This is it. I won't let you go now, Luce.'_

o

"Dammit, Daichi. Where are they? I'm fucking wasting my time in here," Lucy cursed, looking again at her wristwatch as she waited for her teammates to come.

"When I get my hands on those bastards, making Lucy wait too long." Daichi muttered to himself, not wanting to see his partner all irritated and annoyed.

"What was that, Dai?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled, making Lucy smile a little bit.

"Wow. We're just late for like, an hour, and you're all lovey dovey on public again." A baritone voice said, and arms suddenly wrapping around their shoulders.

"Shut up, Hikaru." Lucy laughed and pushed the 17 year old boy who discreetly smirked at Daichi, the said boy growling at the "distraction" he called teammate.

"Where were you, huh? We waited for an hour! I thought you're going to leave me with this jack ass," Lucy said loudly for Daichi to hear, emphasizing the last part.

Hikaru gasped dramatically, "This low life specie is a jack ass, Lulu?"

Lucy nodded and giggled, making Daichi snort at the two of them.

"The rest should be here soon, we kinda woke up late since we partied so hard last night."

The three mages groaned at the thought of the party they had to attend last night. For Daichi, it was horrible. The party was full of bitches who tried so hard to get his attention, none of them getting at least an eye contact from him, and jerks who tried to grope his partner in front of him. How dare them, right? But of course, Daichi didn't let the night end without punishing the men who dared lay a finger on his partner.

For Hikaru, it was terrifying. He saw things that he never thought he will. Some are disturbing, most took his innocence away, making the young mage cringe at the memories he had of last night.

And for Lucy, it was painful. She got too drunk before the real party started, resulting to her getting a pounding headache this morning and staying at her bathroom to puke out all the contents of her poor stomach. Not to mention that she can't remember anything from last night's events.

As Lucy tried to relive the events that has transpired, with the two boys arguing behind her, she didn't notice a pink haired man running towards her, with almost a whole guild running after him

"Lucy!"

* * *

 **Hi, guys! As you can see, I edited and added a few things to these chapters, I hope you read them neh?**

 **Love lots!**

 **Joey xoxo**


	4. 3: Finally

**two hearts beat as one**

 **and yet, fate decided to break them apart**

 **but can you really break their love that started because of fate itself?**

o

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around to see her former partner running towards her with a grin etched on his face and tears running down on his cheeks. _Tears of happiness._

Then Happy followed, flying in the air with that silly smile on his face as he called out to her. And the guild.

'Oh, God. Everyone is here, too?'

She didn't notice that she was moving until she was running towards them, too. At arm's length, Natsu grabbed her and hugged her so tight, but she didn't mind. She nuzzled his neck while he took a sniff of her scent.

Its still strawberries and vanilla, just like how he love it.

The time seemed to stop as the two reunited. The rest of the guild stood back as they let the two in their own little world. Everyone had smiles on their faces, watching the once inseparable partner reunite.

But Daichi and Hikaru didn't like it as they pull Lucy out from Natsu's arms, making the dragon slayer growl loudly.

"So the famous dragon slayer decided to come back, eh?" Hikaru said, cocking his head to the side, while Daichi hugged Lucy protectively, glaring at the dragon slayer who glared back.

"So what if I come back? Luce is my partner; of course I'll come back for her!"

"You leave when she's sad, you come back when she's happy. Is that it?" Daichi asked with the hint of anger in his voice, angering Natsu and the rest of the guild. They just can't stand and watch as Lucy's company taunt Natsu. Sure, they are Lucy's comrades, but Natsu is their nakama, and his anger are their anger too.

"Stop it, Dai, Hikaru. It's fine. It's been a year already," Lucy said softly, making Hikaru and Daichi step back a little.

"You sure, Lulu? I can beat their asses anytime. I'm not a scout commander for nothing," Hikaru said, cracking his knuckles as if to show his strength.

"Nah. Not really. I mean Alex chan made you the scout commander for this mission just because she likes you, bro."

"Shut up, Daichi! I can really kick their asses!"

"Sure, Hikaru. If that's what makes you sleep at night," Lucy giggled, making Hikaru snort and Daichi smirked, patting Lucy's head.

"I heard that! You just got burned by Lucy, my dear brother!" A girl in her early twenty's yelled, making everyone snapped their heads towards her direction. She walked towards Hikaru, laughing on her way with Daichi and Lucy.

"Shut up, Hana. What do you want?"

"Aw, is my baby brother angry? I'm so sorry! I just want to make sure that my baby brother is fine after that freaking party last night!" The girl named Hana said, pinching and stretching Hikaru's cheek on the process.

"I'm fine. I'm 17 now, Hana." Hikaru snorted, annoying his sister, resulting to Hana punching Hikaru in the arm.

Lucy winced as Hana's fist collided with Hikaru's shoulder. Everyone in the Star Legion knew how strong Hana is. Her punches are deadly, according to Daichi who fought the said girl once.

"What the fuck?! That hurt, bitch!"

"Is that how you talk to your older sister, huh?! Come here, you bastard!" Hana growled as Hikaru started to run away from her.

Fairy Tail watched how the four mages interact with each other, but mainly focusing on Lucy. As she felt that she's being watched, Lucy turned around to see her nakamas smiling at her, unshed tears visible in their eyes.

"Shoot! I almost forgot you guys are there! Gomene." Lucy scratched her head, as she smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Lu chan. But do you mind introducing us to your comrades? They seem... interesting." Levy said.

"Oh they are indeed interesting, Levy chan! Let me introduce them first. The blondie over there is Daichi. While the two brunettes fighting over there are Hikaru and Hana." Lucy said, smiling at her team mates.

The three seemed to understand as they walked towards Lucy. The girl smiled warmly at them while the two boys just stared at them.

"These guys are my team mates, and guys, these are my old guild mates." Lucy said.

"Team mates?"

Lucy nodded.

"Are you in a guild, Bunny girl?"

Hana laughed, while the boys smirked at Gajeel's question, leaving Lucy to apologize for their behaviours.

"What's funny, huh?" Gajeel threatened.

"It's nothing, Gajeel. Don't mind them. And no, I'm not in a guild."

"Then what's that insignia on your shoulder, Lucy?" Gray asked, failing to contain his curiosity.

"Ask the shortie over there. She's in the council, right? She should know what this means." Hikaru answered coldly as his point at his insignia.

Everyone turned to Levy who widened her eyes as she finally realized what the insignia means. The crown, the colour, the place where the insignias are stamped into, it all makes sense to the bookworm.

"Lu chan? You're part of _that_?" Levy smiled proudly at her best friend.

"Yup!" Lucy answered proudly, making her team mates smirked.

"Wait, what is _that,_ Levy?" Natsu asked.

"She's part of the Star Legion."

Erza and Gajeel's eyes widened as they register what Levy just said. But as seconds passed by, they can't help but smile at their celestial mage, proud of her achievement for just a year.

"I heard the Star Legion once, from Jura san but I never got the chance to ask what is it." Charle said.

"Why don't we eat at the diner and I can tell you everything? How about it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, Lulu. We still got time before we start our mission." Hikaru said, turning his back and walking towards the diner.

Lucy smiled as she watch her team mates walked towards the diner, her nakamas following suit. Then, she felt a warm hand intertwining with hers. She looked at her side, to see Natsu smiling adoringly at her.

 _Finally._

* * *

 **And it's done! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! The tests from my different courses stressed me this week, eating all the time I had.**

 **But it paid off, I passed all my exams! I'm really happy that I passed, especially when there's a zero based policy in our university. And I tell you, you can really feel that you failed because of it.**

 **Here are the profiles of Lucy's team mates:**

 _ **DAICHI TAKAHASHI**_

 **Age:** **21**

 **Appearance:** **Blonde haired, blue eyed, tall (6'3) and has a muscular but not bulky body**

 **Magic:** **Elemental mage**

 **History:** **Daichi Takahashi grew up in an orphanage. His parents were killed when Deliora wrecked his town. He dreamt of being the strongest mage someday, for him to kill demons like Deliora as a form of revenge. When he hit the age of 10, he left the orphanage to train his magic as it grew uncontrollable, resulting to causing pain to his friends in the orphanage. He showed a great potential, alerting the Kingdom of Fiore. Arcadios took him in, helping him train harder, and for Daichi to not become a dark mage that can threaten the peace of the whole continent. At 20, he met Lucy, as she joined the Star Legion, making him her instant partner.**

 _ **HIKARU ISEYA**_

 **Age:** **17**

 **Appearance:** **Brown haired, brown eyes, average height (5'7) and has a lean body**

 **Magic:** **Weaponry (Weapon wielder)**

 **History:** **Hikaru Iseya never stepped out of the Iseya mansion, when he was young. As the only son of the Iseya household, and the future heir, Hikaru is a sheltered kid. Unlike his older sister, Hana, Hikaru was not the adventurous type of kid until he learned that he can wield weapons out of thin air. Due to fear that his parents will get angry, Hikaru hid his ability, only for Hana to find out as she saw his little brother practicing secretly in his room. He helped his brother train, and at the age of 12, Hikaru finally decided to venture into the world, outside the four walls of their mansion he used to think as his world.**

 _ **HANA ISEYA**_

 **Age:** **24**

 **Appearance:** **Boy version of Hikaru, has a voluptuous body**

 **Magic:** **Sky magic**

 **History:** **Hana Iseya always wants adventure. Being the only daughter of the Iseya household, she grew spoiled, always getting what she wants. She's always out for adventure and thrill. Hana was born with sky magic, getting it from her mother who was once known as the "Sky Darling" for her unique ability of controlling anything in the sky, whether it's the air, or the rain, or the thunder and lightnings. She helped his brother train his magic, and when she turned 19, the two Iseya's decided to become a freelance mage. Later on, they joined the Star Legion.**

 **PS. I suck at doing OC profiles. Pardon me. T T ^ T T**

 **Don't forget to review! Ciao!**

 **Joey xoxo**


	5. 4: In the Diner

The tension inside the Luxury Diner was so thick, Erza was so sure that she can slice it with her sword. She didn't know how but the diner accommodated everyone. It accommodated the whole guild, making her curious about how large was the diner.

She watched as Lucy and her team mates chatted happily with some of the waitresses by the counter. It seemed like they knew each and everyone of the workers in the diner, and it made Erza sad a little. To think that Lucy made new friends, because they all left her, alone. She knew that she was not in the position to be sad but she was. For goodness sake, Lucy could have asked them to stay!

But Erza knew better. She knew Lucy well enough to know that Lucy would never tell everyone how she feels, especially when she's hurt or sad, and the thought makes Erza sigh. How can they hurt someone as kind and amazing as Lucy?

"Hey everyone. Have you decided your orders yet?" Lucy yelled, making her way towards the series of tables accommodating the whole guild, earning no's and not yet's.

Lucy laughed as she watched her former guild mates fidget on their seats. Even Gajeel and Laxus were affected by the thick tension, making Lucy laughed harder. As she laughed in the center of the diner, everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Oi, Lulu! What's so funny?! I knew it, Daichi's weirdness must be rubbing off on you." Hikaru muttered, resulting to Daichi smacking him at the back of his head.

"I'm not weird, baka!"

"Oi, oi! Don't fight in here! If we destroy this place again, we'll really gonna get it from Arcadios san!" Hana yelled at the boy's ears, making them cringe, especially Daichi.

Lucy just giggled at her friends' antics.

This is going to be a long explanation.

o

"So to sum it all, Lucy's part of the biggest and strongest group of mages that are like the pets of the Kingdom?" Cana asked as she summed everything up that Levy and Erza has explained to them.

"The 'pet part' was offending, but yes. It's like that." Lucy nodded.

"So your missions are straight from the King itself?" Gray asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, the missions that the guilds can't finish, we're the ones who finishes it." Hana said.

"Hm. It's not that hard to understand, guys, really. We're just like a guild, just a really secretive guild because the Kingdom was too suspicious of the outside forces, like the other guilds and organizations." Lucy said as she took a bite from her cake. She moaned at the contact of the heavenly cake to her mouth, which made two particular boys tensed up and blushed.

"You sound like you're a porn star, Lucy." Hana giggled, making everyone laughed at the poor, flushed blonde.

"I-it was just delicious! I-it's not like that, pervert!" Lucy protested.

"You'll be Daichi's personal porn star, if that's the case." Hikaru teased, which made the poor blonde redder than a tomato.

But this time, only a few laughed, and Natsu growled lightly as Daichi smirked at Lucy, due to Hikaru's comment.

"It's not funny."

Everyone stopped, looking at the dragon slayer who was now standing up, glaring at Daichi and Hikaru as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

He pulled her outside, gaining smirks and grins from Fairy Tail.

But they didn't notice a certain elemental mage glaring and cursing as his rival took his girl away from him.

o

"Natsu! Where are we going?" Lucy asked, walking beside Natsu, hand in hand, as they strolled down the big city of Crocus.

"Just away from those bastards." Natsu muttered, making Lucy smile at him.

"They're just joking, Natsu. Nothing to be serious about."

"Luce, they were joking about you, on a really personal level. I don't want to hear shitty jokes about you."

"Oh, come on, I said it was okay. I'm used to it, I swear." Lucy said loudly, making Natsu stopped.

"No, Lucy! It's not okay! You're a girl, they should respect you, not joke about some shit. I don't care whether it was an inside joke or you're used to their foul jokes. That will never be okay for me. If you got used to it since no one tells you that it's not okay, that those jokes are not okay, I'm here now. I'm here now, and I'm going to protect you, even from dirty jokes like that!" Natsu said, determined.

"Thank you, Natsu." Lucy smiled genuinely at him.

She can get use to this princess treatment again.

"Or maybe, you can just be my personal porn star." Natsu teased.

Or maybe not.

* * *

 **Hey, minna!**

 **I was really busy these past few days, and all I did was read, read, and read updates of my favourite fanficts.**

 **And I want to apologize because this is just a filler chapter. I'm still improving the next chapter, because I'm new to writing action scenes and such, so pardon me!**

 **Do you have any questions? Don't hesitate to PM me!**

 **I'm trying to write a smut fanfict, so please support me! ^ _ ^**

 **Read and review!**

 **Joey xoxo**


	6. Author's Note TT n TT

**Hi, everyone! I'm back!**

I'm so sorry that I didn't post an update any sooner, I'm sorry to keep all of you waiting! I didn't know that the third year in college was this hectic! Thesis defense every here and then dried my creativity up (TT ^ TT)

I'm sorry to disappoint you all but this is not an update, just an author's note to tell you all that I'll be putting this story on hold, as I'm on hiatus mode. I don't want to keep you all waiting for nothing.

 **BUT!**

 **I'm going to post an update next next week, after I finished my tests and all that stuff. I'll post two or three updates to make up with my sudden hiatus.**

By the way, I'm currently thinking of writing a new story, and of course it's NaLu again. Maybe I'll write it after I finished writing The Star Legion. And oh by the way, will you be interested in my new story, after this? I want to hear your thoughts! You can comment down, or even send me a message.

I love you all!

 **Joey xoxo**


End file.
